fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
Diarmuid (デルムッド, Derumuddo, translated as Dermott and Delmud in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the son of Raquesis and the older brother of Nanna, and is possibly the half-brother of Felgus. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Diarmuid is a member of Seliph's army and trains alongside Oifey. In Thracia 776, he joins Leif's army to protect his sister. He is able to wield the Beo Sword in this game, hinting that his canon father is Beowolf. His substitute character is Tristan in Genealogy of the Holy War. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment Chapter 6: Automatically on the second turn. Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |130% |90% |7% |15% |30% |30% |50% |10% |} |110% |50% |42% |25% |60% |40% |30% |15% |} |110% |70% |7% |45% |40% |50% |40% |10% |} |110% |50% |42% |25% |40% |70% |30% |55% |} |130% |90% |2% |15% |40% |60% |40% |10% |} |90% |80% |12% |45% |50% |60% |50% |15% |} |120% |80% |7% |35% |30% |40% |50% |10% |} |110% |70% |7% |45% |40% |70% |40% |10% |} |120% |80% |2% |45% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} |150% |70% |7% |85% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} |100% |70% |7% |35% |50% |30% |40% |10% |} |130% |50% |32% |45% |100% |40% |30% |15% |} |130% |80% |7% |25% |30% |40% |60% |10% |} Promotion Gains Overview Coming with the Charisma skill, Diarmuid will always be able to support your other units, but if his father does not pass down the Pursuit skill, he will not be an ideal fighter. Beowolf, Azelle, and Finn are considered to be the best fathers for Diarmuid, but he will do just fine as long as he inherits the Pursuit skill. Despite the fact that Azelle is of the Mage class, Diarmuid's Strength will not suffer any repercussions, as this is thankfully offset by Raquesis' Minor Hezul Holy Blood. Additionally, Azelle's Minor Fala Holy Blood will enable Diarmuid to be a formidable unit with any Magic Sword he wields. Dew can make a good father, bestowing great Strength, other great growths, and good base stats. However he may not be able to pass down the Pursuit skill even if he is promoted. There would also not be much point to passing down the Bargain skill to Diarmuid because money should not be a problem for him. Alec can provide similar stats, but will not be as good. Midayle can also make a good father, passing down the same skills as Beowolf and a better Speed growth. However Diarmuid's HP, Strength, Skill, and Luck will suffer, although the Strength loss will not matter much because he will most likely cap it anyway. Conversations In Chapter 7, Oifey may speak to Diarmuid, and Diarmuid will gain one point of Strength, one point of Skill, and one point of Defense. In Chapter 7, Diarmuid may speak to Nanna, and Nanna will gain one point of Luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Thracia 776 Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |15% |65% |45% |65% |30% |15% |2% |} Supports Supports *Nanna - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overview Think of Delumd as a weaker, more support oriented version of Felgus. He has higher Movement, and stats almost comparable to Felgus at similar levels. Regardless of which, he still makes for a useful unit, with slightly above average stats for his level. However, as he joins Leif's army relatively late into the game, he will often be completely overlooked. He will end up being an above average fighter, and when coupled with the Beo Sword, will be capable of taking out quite a number of enemies on his own. Furthermore, he will be able to provide noticeable bonuses to other units within two spaces, further enhancing his usefulness as a unit on the battlefield. Ending Diarmuid - The Charismatic Knight (カリスマの騎士 Karisuma no kishi) After the war, Diarmuid accompanied his cousin Ares to Agustria. With their hard work, Agustria was united and led to prosperity. Quotes Etymology Diarmuid was a warrior of Fianna in Irish mythology. Trivia *There is a minor script error that occurs in Genealogy of the Holy War during the conversation between Oifey and Diarmuid in Chapter 7 if Finn is Diarmuid's father. While discussing Nanna, Diarmuid says "I heard she was with a knight of Leonster named Finn", implying that Diarmuid is unfamiliar with Finn or the fact that Finn is his father. Given that Lewyn explains Raquesis' actions following the Belhalla Massacre to Diarmuid, it seems odd that neither he nor Oifey (who knows Finn) would mention to Diarmuid that Finn was his father, particularly since they are both presumably aware that he is alive. It is safe to assume that this was simply overlooked. Gallery File:Delmud (Super Tactics Book).png|Official Artwork of Diarmuid from the Super Tactics Book. File:Delmud_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Diarmuid from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Free Knight. File:Delmud TradingCard1.jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Free Knight. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_4).jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Forrest Knight. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Forrest Knight. File:Delmud.gif|Diarmuid's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:DelmudFE5.png|Diarmuid's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters